Reject repair is a well known problem in high volume check processing operations that are typically conducted by banks. Conventional approaches for repairing rejected items in check processing systems involve downloading the rejected MICR codeline data to an offline system for repair, followed by a re-submission of the linked or matched MICR codeline data back to the check processing system. The offline system disadvantageously has to rehandle all of the physical items for correction. A disadvantage of this approach is that the recaptured image and MICR codeline data may not be matched to the correct prime pass item sequence number. This “mismatching” results in incorrect images delivered online or in statements. Another disadvantage of this approach (which is usually the result of a “piggyback” or misoriented image) is the loss of the correct relationship of any inserted item to their original position in the capture string, which may cause deposits to be out of balance and items to be credited to the wrong accounts. Thus, there remains a need for a check processing system where the recaptured MICR codeline data and images for rejected items is associated with the correct prime pass sequence number. There also remains a need for a check processing system that preserves the correct sequential relationship of MICR codeline data and images for inserted items to the sequence of items established during the prime pass.